We Love Umi-chan, Too!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka and Kotori enjoy their love making session, only to be caught by a jealous Umi.


**We Love Umi-chan, too!**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Umi x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (fiddles with the hem of her skirt). U-um . . . hello. My name is Yuri and welcome back to my Love Live Threesome Love Story collection. And for this one . . . I decided to take things a step further and write a yuri threesome lemon. Yes, I am a pervert. So what? Girls can watch yuri hentai, too, you know? And my exact proof is from Sono Hanabira, for which I wrote some stories a year ago.**

 **A-anyways, so here's a test for my yuri threesome lemon and see if anyone likes it. (shyly bows) U-um, please enjoy!**

One afternoon, after class is over, Kotori skips over to her girlfriend, Honoka, with a bright smile on her face.

"Honoka-chan~!" She beams. "Do you want to come to my house today?"

"Sure!" Honoka replies. "What do you have in mind for today?"

Kotori blushes hard as she fiddles with her fingers. "W-Well…I guess we could, um…study together? Or…do _something else._ "

Unseen by the two, Umi looks over at her two childhood friends in curiosity, raising an eyebrow. "What could those two be up to this time?"

"Ah! That's a good idea!" Honoka says. She happily takes Kotori's hand, standing up and collecting her school bag. "Let's go, Kotori-chan~!" Her beautiful girlfriend giggles as she follows the ginger-haired girl, squeezing her hand in the process. After they leave the classroom, Umi furrows her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Something's definitely up, and I don't like it," she mutters to herself. "Those two keep on avoiding me for these little 'study sessions' of theirs and they don't include me. Why is that? They don't even like to study! It's something else…I know there's something funny going on!"

It's been but just a few, short weeks since Honoka and Kotori started dating and Umi was the very first person in their close-knit group of friends they told about it. And some time afterwards, the cute couple revealed their relationship to everyone else in Muse. This, too, went without a hitch; they all adore Honoka and Kotori and their beautiful, funny, heartwarming relationship. Yes, the rest of the group were quite surprised, but congratulated them anyways. In hindsight, Honoka and Kotori in love made perfect sense, really.

Umi, meanwhile, preferred to keep to herself. The reason? She loved both Honoka and Kotori. Thinking on it, it all traced back to the very day those two sweethearts offered their friendship to Umi so long ago. The little girl she was didn't know better, but now, grown up and fully aware of everything, Umi knew she had nurtured this love all along. Those feelings simply grew in her heart along with hshe suddenly developed hidden feelings for both of them. That feeling stayed with her until high school, until this very moment.

Yet even now that Honoka and Kotori are a couple, Umi still wants to confess to them. However, the Blue Archer of Muse simply hasn't had her chance due to them avoiding her.

And for this instance, she secretly follows the couple right to Kotori's home. She has known for years that Kotori keeps a spare key below the carpet outside her house's door, so she quietly opens the door, sneaks upstairs towards Kotori's room, where she knows Honoka and her sweet lover are hides behind the door, standing as still as possible, looking through the little crack from the ajar door. She sees them talking and laughing. She can't help but smile, even as she says to herself "I knew they weren't studying!"

Just then, she hears Kotori speak up.

"Honoka-chan," she says softly, gazing at the ginger with love and devotion. "I love you." That serves as the cue for Honoka to approach her partner.

"So do I, Kotori-chan," she coos, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you very much, Kotori-chan. No one else shall take you away from me~"

"Then shall we…Honoka-chan~?" Kotori sighs as she leans into her beloved's embrace.

"Yes, Kotori-chan. Sure thing~ I think it's pretty safe to do it."

"Huh?" Umi stares at the two with a confused expression, both eyebrows rising with apprehension. "Do what exactly…?"

Kotori's response to Honoka simply comes in the form of a confident, deep lip lock. The kiss is soothing and passionate and Umi's amber eyes widen when she sees her friends' tongues come into play.

"Mm…ahh…chu~ Honoka-chan…mmm…"

"No need to worry, Kotori-chan," Honoka whispers as she slowly lowers her hand below Kotori's skirt. "Everything will be fine. I've got you~" The girl lets out a soft moan when she feels two fingers prodding under her skirt. She whimpers, sighing out "Ahhn~! Honoka-chan! Not so…"

"My, my, Kotori-chan~" Honoka says, smiling with mirth and affection, still moving her dexterous fingers under her beloved's skirt. "You're _this_ wet already? That's impressive~"

"Mou, Ho-Honoka-chan, ah~! You meanie…Ah!"

Umi's eyes widen and her knees tremble at what she's seeing from her vantage point. _What are those two doing?! It's…it's like…Oh, my gosh! This is SO shameless!_

"It's okay," Honoka whispers before kissing her lover again. "Ah…don't worry, I've got you~" She coos into Kotori's neck, holding her steady with her free arm around the designer's back.

"B-But…I can't…Honoka-chan~ Hyah!" Kotori moans, lyrical coos not unlike a songbird, at the intense way the ginger worships her womanhood with her fingers. "Honoka-chan! I'm gonna…a-ahh..!" Honoka nods into Kotori's neck, leaving kisses on her throat. "Let it out, Kotori-chan. You can do it."

Thanks to the girl's reassurance, Kotori does just that. She just clutches onto Honoka's shoulders like her life depends on it as she feels an orgasm tear through her, coating Honoka's eager, skilled fingers in her womanly fluids, crying out softly "Ahh! Ahhh! I'm cumming, Honoka-chan! I'm cumming!"

Holding her girlfriend gently and secure to let her come off her orgasmic high, Honoka removes her hand slowly, now covered in cum, bringing it up to her face to lick it all off, turning to her girlfriend, panting with half-lidded eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kotori-chan~?" She asks with a cheeky grin. The ash-brunette pouts and blushes adorably.

"That was…haaah… _way_ more than…last time, Honoka-chan…haah…" Kotori responds while getting her breath back. Umi just about loses it.

 _Last time? Does she mean these two have done this before?! These shameless little…!_

"Yes, but I didn't hear you complaining. You had fun, too, right~?" Honoka says, pulling her girlfriend down to the bed with her. "It's all good, right?" Kotori shakes her head with a guilty smile, lifting her head to look at the door to her room.

"You can come out now, Umi-chan."

Honoka jolts up in shock, blue eyes comically wide. "Wait, Umi-chan's here, too?!"

 _BONK!_

"Ow!" Comes Umi's pained cry from outside. "I hit a shelf!"

"Umi-chan, you followed us here?! Why?" Honoka demands to know, sitting up on Kotori's bed. Opening the door slowly, the blue-haired Muse rubs the top of her head, giving the other girls a stern look. "I knew you two were up to something, so I had no choice but to follow you. And _this_ is what you've been doing instead of _studying_?!" She rants, even making air quotations for "studying".

"Calm down, Umi-chan," Kotori urges her friend, sitting up to beckon her over, patting the space next to her on the bed. "Really! We don't make love like this every time."

"…in fact," Umi already has a bad feeling about what Honoka will say. That mischievous smile speaks volume…Honoka wraps an arm around her childhood friend as the lyricist sits down beside her friends. "Now that you're here, why don't you try it yourself~?"

"Huh?!" Umi backs away in shock, as if Honoka's arm around her actually burned. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?!"

"Well, you followed us to learn what we do when we have sex, right?"

"What?! Don't put words in my mouth! That's _so_ not true!" Umi denies while her face burns with a blush.

Kotori giggles, leaning into Umi's back. "Oh, Umi-chan. Can't be honest with yourself, can you~?"

"I AM being honest! Come on, Kotori, not you too!"

"Sure you are~!" Faster than the speed of light, a ginger blur flashes behind Umi to cup and rub her small, cute breasts. "Why don't we start from the top, eh~?" Honoka purrs in her ear, sitting behind the archer while Kotori giggles by her side.

"H-Honoka, what do you think you're-Ah!~" Umi jumps at Honoka's intense groping. "Don't do that!"

"Hehe~! I guess watching Nozomi-chan's groping techniques really pays off, doesn't it? I've been through her Washi Washi, myself, after all!" Honoka cheers.

"St-Stop, Honokaaa-ah!" Umi stutters, feeling her legs shaking and her "walls" start to crack. "Don't rub them so hard…mou!"

"I can't help it~!" The ginger says, happily rubbing her sweet friend's cute, perky breasts. "I need to put into practice what I learned from Nozomi-chan, anyways~! It's like practice!"

Kotori comes over and kneels down by Umi's front, golden eyes glimmering with mischief and affection. "Now, let's check what's down here~!" The girl quivers as she looks down at the ash-brown-haired girl in shock, knowing what she's about to do. "Ah! N-No! Kotori, don't! Please! Ah~!"

There's no stopping Kotori. She lifts Umi's skirt and dives in, giving a few good, long licks to the girl's panty-covered crotch, her pristine cerulean panties clearly wet.

"St-Stooop it…you two…ah~!" Umi moans, feeling her resistance and defenses crumbling to dust as Honoka's playful, skilled hands digs deeper into her school blazer and rub her breasts more. "Ahhhn…please…"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Umi-chaaan~?" Honoka purrs with a smile, gently licking the side of Umi's neck.

"Ah! No, I don't! No, I-I'm not…a-ah! Don't do that!"

Honoka and Kotori pull away for a moment, exchange looks and then turn back to their childhood friend.

"Then, we'll have to kick it up a notch~!"

With that, both of them push Umi on her back on the bed and Kotori jumps on her, pressing her sweet, soft lips onto Umi's delicate, shy ones.

"Mmmph! K-Kotori…what are you-?! Mmm…Hah!"

"Mmm…you're so sweet Umi-chan…chu~"

Umi winces at the intense kiss, pulling away panting for air. "Kotori, please…I-! Mm…ah!" Her legs are shaking uncontrollably from the sheer passion and heat in kiss Kotori is giving her, which makes Honoka smile with pride and satisfaction, seeing her beautiful, fluffy girlfriend work her magic on Umi.

"Now, it's my turn!" She quickly goes down to Umi's sweet vagina, putting two fingers inside the hot, snug confines below Umi's panties. The girl cries out and then, moans into Kotori's kiss, gasping with passion every break she gets from the girl's lips.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori says softly, slowly stripping off Umi's blazer, exposing her cute, cerulean bra, which Kotori admires for just a second before removing it.

"Kotori…Honoka…mou, you jerks!" Umi whines, arching her back, feeling Honoka's skillful fingers rub under her skirt again. "Ahhhh! Hah…hahah! Honoka, don't do it…so hard!"

"I can't help it, Umi-chan~! Sorry, you're just too cute!" The ginger purrs before leaning over to give her friend's sweet womanhood a few good licks.

A good few minutes pass filled with Umi's moans as Kotori gives playful nips at Umi's small breasts and just caresses them with glee while Honoka does her thing between Umi's legs.

"Honoka, Kotori! I…I think I'm gonna…Ah, no~! I'm about to cum!" She cries out.

Eventually, Honoka and Kotori's teamwork send Umi over the edge, letting the girl's scream of pleasure fill their ears. Afterwards, Honoka and Kotori share a soft, long kiss as a reward for their good work on their friend while the blue archer herself pants hard, getting her breath back. Tears prickle her eyes.

"Y-You…you _idiots!_ " The girl shouts with a harsh glare. "How could you two be so… _so cruel?!"_

Honoka and Kotori turn to their childhood friend, their eyes widening and worry washing over them, suddenly fearing they went too far, seeing Umi on the brink of tears.

"W-What do you mean, Umi-chan?" Honoka asks with utter conern, kneeling by her childhood friend's side, not knowing what to do. "What did we do to hurt you…?"

Umi sniffles as she wipes her tears, yet more, rebellious droplets are quick to replace the tears she wipes away.

"Y-You two have been avoiding me! I know you have! And that makes me feel left out and not wanted anymore! Since you two became a couple, since you two confessed to each other, you girls are stuck at the hip, so busy doing…whatever it is that you've been doing, and I'm just left in the dust!" She begins to sob again, burying her face in her hands, shielding her friends from the sight of herself in tears. "D-Don't you…care about me anymore?"

Kotori reacts the quickest, placing a comforting, reassuring hand on the Archer of Muse's sholder. "Of course we do, Umi-chan! We care about you a lot! I'm sorry we've been avoiding you all this time! Honoka-chan and I…we just…"

"Umi-chan, you're right! Kotori-chan and I have been so…well…distracted with each other, we…mou, we're sorry, Umi-chan!" Honoka is on the brink of tears, herself. Umi can hear her friends' and feel their regrets, trusting their words and their tears. She calms down, wiping away the last of her tears. Umi looks at her two childhood friends and hugs them both tightly.

"Honoka, Kotori…I've wanted to say this too long…I love you. I love you both so much…but…I don't know if it's even possible to love two people…and I have no idea how that can even work…I was afraid, girls. It may well be impossible for three people to love each other, so I just kept quiet about it. I'm sorry, Honoka, Kotori…"

Honoka and Kotori smile at their oldest, dearest friend, each girl caressing one of Umi's soft, warm, blushing cheeks.

"We're glad you love both of us," Honoka says. "Because we love Umi-chan, too!"

"Y-You do?!"

"Yes!" Kotori replies with a lyrical chime, a beaming smile and a kiss on one cheek. "There's no need to worry about loving two people. As long as you love those people very much, and they love _you_ just as much, then it IS possible."

Honoka hugs the blue archer. "Besides, how many times have we overcome the odds as Muse, Umi-chan? Now, come on. Let's show each other what a three-way relationship is all about~!"

"Wait, you mean…?!" Umi stutters, looking at both the ginger and ash-brown haired girls and their beaming smiles and loving eyes. Honoka and Kotori nod. Umi hesitates just the slightest bit, before smiling, too.

"Okay. Let's do it. Please…be gentle with me?"

* * *

With the air clear, now with all of their clothing off except for their knee-high socks, the three of them are on Kotori's bed, picking up where they left off. All three girls kneeling on the soft, warm sheet, Honoka is kissing Umi while Kotori is behind her, working her magic on the blue-haired maiden's glistening womanhood, her expert designer's fingers lathered in Umi's love juices.

"Ahhh…yes! Right there…" Umi moans, caught in utter pleasure, sandwiched between her beautiful friends.

"Umi-chan…" Honoka kisses Umi on the lips once again, their eager tongues caressing each other in the smooch while Kotori moves her face from the back of Umi's head and neck to lick the side of Umi's neck and then, descend down her well-toned back. Then, her hands make their way up from Umi's womanhood to her nice, perky breasts and give them a good, hard rub.

"Hyah~!" Umi cries in surprise to then, scold her beloved friend. "N-Not so hard!"

"I can't help it, Umi-chan~" Kotori whispers alluringly in her ear, making the blue-haired girl quiver. "Your small breasts are too cute to just leave them alone~"

"Nn, mou, Kotori, you know I-H-Honoka?! What are you…-?! Ahh! Not again!"

Honoka's fingers were quick to pick up where Kotori's left off, as they easily slide deep into Umi's vagina again. "Sorry Umi-chan~! I just need some more of these juices of yours…" She then goes down again to add her eager, expert lips to her fingers on Umi's womanhood, humming with desire for her friend in the process. Kotori smiles wide with affection and she cradles Umi's head on her shoulder after the girl throws her head back with an urgent warning at the intense pleasure.

"Ah…n-no…I think…I…I'm cumming again! I'm gonna cum!"

And just like that, the sensations are just too much for Umi, letting out a final scream of bliss.

* * *

After a few minutes after that earth-shattering orgasm, all three of them lie on Kotori's bed, panting hard from what they did tonight, reveling in the warm, peaceful afterglow. Umi is panting the hardest while her beloved, oldest friends cradle her exhausted, beautiful body between them. She slowly opens her eyes to look at them and their loving smiles.

"Honoka?" She whispers. "Kotori?"

"We did it, Umi-chan," Kotori whispers back. "We finally did it~"

"We sure did," Honoka agrees, rolling on her stomach, smiling away like she always did in her best friends' presence. "And Umi-chan, we love you. Kotori-chan and I knew we wanted to ask you to join us eventually~"

"Honoka…Kotori…" Umi turns back and forth between the two, smiling alongside them, a smile full of relief, affection and peace. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

The other two maidens in love lean in and kiss her on each cheek.

"No, Umi-chan. Thank _you_ for giving us both your love," Honoka and Kotori speak in unison with gratitude and love.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is my first time doing this yuri lemon, so I hope you all liked it. I would like to thank Major Mike Powell III for beta reading this. I probably won't be doing another lemon until further notice, unless I come up with another scenarior or so.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
